The invention relates to a hearing aid comprising a housing, an amplifier within the housing and a battery as a power supply to the amplifier, the battery being placed in a battery drawer, which is mounted pivotally, where means are provided for disconnecting the power supply to the amplifier when the battery drawer is pivoted.
The handling of such hearing aids is cumbersome for many hearing aid users especially those suffering from rheumatism and arthritis. The lack of ability to handle the power disconnecting mechanism may lead to a situation where the hearing aid is turned on although this is not used, e.g. during the night. This of course leads to increased and unnecessary battery consumption.
The objective of the present invention is to provide a hearing aid of the above-mentioned type, which allows more users to handle the connecting and disconnecting mechanism of a hearing aid.
The objective of the invention is achieved by means of a hearing aid of the above mentioned type, which comprises battery drawer comprises a protruding part which when the housing is pressed towards a surface and the protruding part is in contact with the surface may force the battery drawer to pivot and to connect or disconnect, respectively, the power supply to the amplifier.
As the user now do not need to manipulate the mechanism itself but only need to hold the housing which has a significantly larger volume it is possible for a larger part of the users to handle the on/off mechanism of the hearing aid. This leads to a reduction of battery consumption and hence to a better economy in use of the hearing aid.
In a preferred embodiment the hearing aid according to the invention comprises comprising a battery drawer locking element which allows the pivoting to disconnect the power supply.
The invention will be described more detailed in the following with reference to the drawings.